


撸猫指南

by Clematissy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clematissy/pseuds/Clematissy
Summary: 黑赤精x猫前戏较多轻微调教倾向
Relationships: Black Mage/Red Mage
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	撸猫指南

“谁家的小猫发情了？大老远就闻着味了……”  
房门被缓缓推开，赤魔躲在衣柜里，死死地捂住自己的嘴巴——实在是太糟糕了，他浑身发烫，陷在一堆柔软的衣物中，下身硬得流水，沾湿了身下黑魔的外袍。  
“ 出来，没有我你能度过发情期吗？”黑魔道。  
前辈……赤魔将脸埋进黑魔的衣物中，贪婪地嗅着上面残留的黑魔的气息。他死死咬住自己的手指，另一手拨弄几下硬涨的阴茎，喉结来回滚动，艰难地咽下几欲出口的呻吟。  
“让我抚摸你的身体吧。愿意的话就喵一声，我会去找你。”  
赤魔被情欲折磨地几乎抓狂，握住阴茎的手不由自主地收紧，他感觉到时间被拉得无限长，连额头滑落脸颊的汗水都那么的缓慢——  
其实……他好想被黑魔抚摸哦……  
“喵。”  
就在他出声的那一刹那，衣柜的立刻被打开，黑魔一把抱住蜷缩其中的赤魔，轻吻他毛绒绒的耳朵，手指顺着他的脊背来回安抚：“好孩子……”  
赤魔发出难堪的喘息声，就在黑魔的气息完全包裹他的那一刻，可怜兮兮的肉棒再也忍不住，喷射出浓稠的白色体液，在黑魔黑色的外袍上留下星星点点的痕迹。  
“啊……呜……对不起……”赤魔的眼中闪烁着泪光，他依稀记得黑魔好像有洁癖，希望他不要太生气。  
“没有关系。”黑魔把他抱出来，笑着亲吻他的嘴唇。“跪在地上，给我舔干净。”  
赤魔手足无措地看着黑魔，他跪在床边的地毯上，下身直挺挺的朝向黑魔翘着，马眼上还挂着刚刚射出来的白渍。黑魔拉开一点领口给他看，白皙修长的脖子上挂了厚厚一层精液。赤魔面色通红，主动伸出舌头，凑上去舔舐。  
黑魔光脚踩在赤魔的大腿上，配合地弯下腰。湿湿滑滑的湿热感蔓延在颈间，小猫在舔舐的过程中似乎还流了不少口水，顺着胸口一路滑进了衣服深处，黑魔觉得有点好笑，这小猫真是笨得可爱。  
他的双手抚摸赤魔赤裸而结实的身躯，猫魅的身体生来带着力量的美感，而赤魔的身上更有一种少年干净蓬勃的气息，黑魔对此相当满意。  
“呜……”  
黑魔感觉到大口的热气喷洒在颈间，他正在玩弄赤魔饱满而挺俏的胸脯，赤魔的心跳得厉害，连带着胸部也剧烈起伏着。两颗乳头在他的指尖充血发红，被他随意的揉捏搓摁，来自胸口的奇异快感让赤魔忍不住并紧了大腿。  
黑魔一脚挤进他的两腿之间，脚趾有意无意地触碰到赤魔的蛋蛋，让他的身体发出阵阵颤栗。黑魔吻吻那只塌下来耳朵，手指来到他的后背，从两边浑圆的肩头摸起，一路向下探索，手指偶尔在肌肉的凹陷处停留，按压、摩挲。  
猫魅的屁股很圆，翘而结实，黑魔摸得爱不释手，反倒是赤魔有些不好意思，不安分地扭了扭屁股，却被黑魔不轻不重地抽了一巴掌，身体霎时间有些发软。  
赤魔舔舐的动作停了片刻，他的鼻子抽动几下，发出几声闷闷的呻吟。黑魔感觉到有几滴热热的液体滴在脚背上。他抽出脚，继而踩在赤魔胸膛，猫魅不明就里地看着黑魔，任由自己被踩着仰躺在地毯上。  
“……前辈？”  
“谁允许你射出来的？”黑魔居高临下地看着他。  
“呜……难、难受，忍不住……”赤魔可怜巴巴地看着他。  
黑魔的角度正好可以看见他的后庭，以及地毯上那被粘液浸湿的一滩，心跳不可避免地加速了几分。  
黑魔抬脚踩在赤魔小腹，猫魅茫然地望着他，下意识地团成一团去抱黑魔的脚。  
黑魔另一脚踩在他的胸口，示意他躺平，脚尖磨磨两颗胀得圆圆的乳头，又踩踩他饱满的胸肌。赤魔的锁骨很好看，连带着胸肌之间的那道沟壑也非常诱人。黑魔思索着，踩上赤魔的小腹，模仿着撸猫的动作来回磨蹭，猫魅忍不住拉长身体，伸了个懒腰，继而翻了个身。  
“哈哈哈哈哈。”黑魔笑出声。  
“？”赤魔茫然地看着他，却被黑魔一脚踩在脸上。  
“你真可爱。”黑魔道，“让我总有种冲动，忍不住想要这么对你……”  
黑魔的另一只脚踩上赤魔勃起的肉棒，来回磨蹭。猫魅的肉棒普遍不会太大，但柱身长着细小的肉刺，刮得黑魔的脚底痒痒的。  
脚趾踩着肉棒根部前推，细小的倒刺被刺激得大张。赤魔小声呻吟着，身体不由自主地颤抖，却不敢再乱动。小小的肉棒榨出了一点点精液，顺着颤颤巍巍地柱身滴落在小腹，被黑魔用脚涂抹开来。  
实在是忍不住了。  
黑魔一把扯出腰带，拴在赤魔颈间，他抱着赤魔侧躺在地上，在他的耳边轻轻喘息：“想不想……”  
赤魔满脸发红：“……嗯？”  
“……想要什么？告诉我。”  
“想……嗯……”  
“呜……插、插进来吧，前辈……好难受……”  
“我该怎么做？”  
赤魔泪眼汪汪地回望他一眼，乖乖跪在地上撅起屁股，双手主动扒开臀肉，好让黑魔看清自己的入口：“就、就是这里，前辈......请你插进来吧......”  
“乖孩子。”黑魔一口咬住赤魔的肩膀，撩开蔽体的黑袍，露出早已硬挺的肉棒，直接一插到底。  
“呃......哈......”  
“痛吗？”黑魔亲昵地亲吻赤魔的脸颊，感受得到赤魔因为他的进入而全身紧绷，毛绒绒的尾巴蹭在黑魔的大腿根，让他有些发痒。  
赤魔无法回答他的问题，他用尽全身力气克制自己不要叫出声来，蜷起的身躯散发着一种情欲的潮红，小穴因为发情的缘故早已是一片泥泞，此刻被黑魔粗长的阴茎撑得圆圆的。他感觉到前辈粗粗长长的肉棒抵在肚子里好深的地方，那根东西硬胀而灼热，带来阵阵搏动。  
“......啊！！”  
没有得到答案的黑魔已经动了起来，他克制住心中蓬勃的欲望，耐着性子温柔地抽插，手指在他的身体上肆意揉搓、摩擦，将他玩弄于股掌之间。  
赤魔被男精天赋异凛的肉棒顶得头皮发麻，这么大一根玩意钻进来，即使是毫无目的的乱撞，也足够触及到大部分敏感点，更何况是前辈的肉棒，让他更觉得愉悦与羞耻。  
“前辈……肚子里好爽啊……”赤魔难堪地呻吟出声，他竭力转头想去看身后的黑魔，扣在脖子上的腰带却冷不丁被一把拽住。  
赤魔大叫一声，黑魔的速度陡然加快，胯间硬挺的肉棒已涨到极致，二人交合处传来“啪啪”的撞击声，每一下都将赤魔顶得向前蹿去，黑魔拽着手中的腰带，几乎失去理智，按住赤魔的手脚，压在他身上不让他动弹，完完全全掌控所有的主动权。  
赤魔眼前一阵一阵地发黑，缺氧的感觉袭来，犹如被拉扯着坠入冰冷的河底，但后庭处冲撞的快感却那么的真实，仿佛身体烟消云散，只剩意识中强烈到冲毁一切的欲望，占据了他的全部。  
“前……辈……”赤魔艰难地挤出两个字，他的脸色因窒息而憋得发紫，意识开始模糊，眼前的一切逐渐变得失真。  
黑魔猛地回过神，放开手中的腰带。  
“咳咳……”赤魔剧烈地咳嗽起来，黑魔解开他脖子上的腰带，看清了脖子上那条深红色的勒痕。  
“对不起。”黑魔将他抱到床上，手指虚虚圈住他的脖子，缓缓摩挲。黑魔吻掉他眼角的泪水，二人相拥着，浑身已被汗水浸透。黑魔安抚地摸摸赤魔小腹，却摸到了满手精液。  
“不……前辈……”赤魔无意识地伸出舌头，眼神发直，“哈……爽……好爽……”  
黑魔狠狠吻住他的嘴，湿滑柔软的舌头灵巧地钻进对方口腔，在其中肆意翻搅，凶狠地仿佛要将赤魔全部吃掉。  
赤魔被吻得全身发软，哼哼唧唧地叫了几声，黑魔以为又伤到了他，连忙放开他。  
黑魔检查赤魔的状况，却发现他只是满脸通红地看着自己，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角溢出的津液，很不好意思别过了头，他说：“前辈，不……不再进来了吗？”  
赤魔的双腿大张着，刚刚被进入过的小穴暴露在黑魔眼前，不知道是谁的体液正顺着往外流淌，粉色的穴口无意识地收缩着，等待着什么再次填满它。  
黑魔笑了笑，他握住赤魔的手，与他十指相扣，接着抽出胯间的肉棒，缓缓捅进赤魔身体的最深处。  
“呜……”赤魔的眼泪又掉了下来，双腿主动圈住黑魔的腰。  
黑魔的动作逐渐加快，每一下都能顶到那个让赤魔疯狂的一点，腿间被抽撞的感觉一波一波传来，顶得赤魔头皮发麻。他大叫着黑魔的名字，无意识地躬起腰，胡乱摇晃着躲避着黑魔的进攻，却仍旧被一次不落地顶进身体最深处。  
肠道被操得发热发烫，黑魔硕大的龟头磨得他肚子里阵阵酸麻，与此同时黑魔也被他紧致的甬道勒得喘息，感受得到随着自己操干的动作，肠道越来越滑腻越来越顺畅。  
欣赏着赤魔淫乱的表情，知道他已断断续续地射了好几次，到了最后甚至稀得透明，赤魔求饶地大叫，请求前辈把精液射进肚子里。  
黑魔又插了上百下，赤魔的叫声被撞击得支离破碎。肉棒已硬到极点，黑魔不再隐忍，将滚烫的精液注入赤魔的身体深处。  
赤魔保持着伸出舌头的样子，仿佛被干得失去意识，他的身体控制不住地痉挛，小猫棒又可怜巴巴地淌出几滴精液。  
黑魔咬了咬他的舌头，勾引到嘴里做出吞咽的动作，赤魔被他亲吻地喘不过气，哼唧几声回过神来。  
黑魔抽出肉棒，存在体内的精液争先恐后地涌出，沾湿了大片床单。  
黑魔惩罚般地咬了几下赤魔的乳头，又亲亲他的下巴，抓住仍在颤抖的手指放到嘴边舔了舔，微笑着贴近赤魔。  
“下次，还愿意跟我一起玩吗？”

\- END-  
好像有些过于媚俗了

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢请给个Kudo/评论哦～


End file.
